A broken Mrs Bash
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: What if in season 2 the Protestants who break it to the castle got confused and instead of going to Mary and Francis' room they went to Kenna and Bash's room and Kenna is the one who gets raped. AU This is my first ever fanfic so please only constructive criticism might write another chapter if I get enough reviews so please please please review with any ideas Kennash :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if in season 2 the Protestants who break it to the castle got confused and instead of going to Mary and Francis' room they went to Kenna and Bash's room and Kenna is the one who gets raped. How will this affect the storyline?

I was fast asleep dreaming of being on a beach with my husband Bash, when I heard a loud thud followed by loud footsteps I woke terrified. I knew Mary and Francis had talked about there being religious tension but they wouldn't attack the castle would they. Suddenly my bedroom door opens quickly and with a loud thud

"Bash" I say my voice breaks and I can feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes.

Three men I had never seen before enter in guard uniforms and yell

"Where are Queen Mary and King Francis" their voice is low and gruff like the way my father would yell when he had been drinking.

"where are they" the man in front yells

"well then I guess I will make you" he says then before I know it the men have my pinned to floor. I kick and scream for guards and for my beloved husband hoping he will soon come to my rescue

"Bash" I scream then one of the men begin to straddle me

"NO NO NO PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DON'T DO THIS PLEASE" I beg as tears begin to stream down my face. Then he puts himself inside me and I immediately feel broken and dirty. Soon guards come and drag the men away they are followed quickly by Mary who seeing me runs to my side.

"Kenna are you okay, what did those men do to you" she asks in soft gentle tone. I wait until the I know we are out of the guards earshot then I break down into tears

"they…they…they…" I stammer unable to put in to words what I had just experienced Mary gets a stern look on her face and ask in a steely calm voice "Kenna I will only ask this once, were you raped" I break down and start to nod my head.

 _Later that night_

When Bash and Francis returned they heard about the attack and Bash rushed to our room where Lola sat with me

"thank the gods you are safe, Kenna I was so worried…" he trailed off once he saw I was upset Lola got up and went over to him

"just give her time and all you have to do is listen" she said she comes over and hugs me then leaves our room.

"Kenna are you alright did those traitor hurt you my love" he ask his voice full of worry and barely a whisper

"they did far more then hurt me" " I was raped, I'm so sorry bash I tried to fight them off I really did but they were just to strong please don't be mad at me " by this time his face is full of pain and tears are streaming out of his dark brown eyes

"Kenna, my love you have nothing to be sorry about this is my fault if I had been hear to protect you instead of helping clean up my brother's mistakes this never would have happened I promise I will make whoever did this to you pay with their very lives, and my beautiful sweet Kenna I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for what has happened tonight" he holds me and I cry how did I the daughter of a drunken lowly noble end up with such an amazing husband.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey here is chapter two sorry if it's a little short buts it's all I got right know hope you all are enjoying the story**_

 **Bash POV**

I wait until Kenna has fallen back to sleep in my arms before I carry her to our bed. I go outside and find Lola waiting for me

"Are you and John alright" I ask

"we're fine how is she" Lola asks the worry for her friend is clear on her face and in her voice.

"I hope she will be soon. Would you mind staying with her I don't want her to wake up alone and think I left her" I ask

"sure but bash where are you going" the worry is clear though her cracking voice and her tear filled eyes.

"To have a little talk with my brother" I say. All of this is his fault if he had for once thought about the consequences of his actions and not believe that woman's act then I would have been here will my wife to protect her and she wouldn't be in so much pain.

As I round the corner to my brother's room I see him come out with Mary by his side I seethe with anger that man is the reason my wife cried herself to sleep and the reason the I wasn't able to protect her when she needed me the most. Francis comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder

"Bash Mary told me what happened to Kenna and I am so sorry I what you to know that I will do everything in my power to see that the men responsible for this are caught and executed"

I feel a fire begin to burn in my eyes and I started to hear Kenna crying herself to sleep

"You"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello dedicated readers sorry I was away things got a little hectic with life, so here is the next chapter please do enjoy and as always reviews are highly appreciated and always read.**_

 _ **-Lilith**_

 **Bash POV**

I glared at my younger brother, "you let this happen if I hadn't been out cleaning up your mess with Narcisse then my wife my beautiful, sweet Kenna would not have cried herself to sleep and I would have been here to protect her".

"Bash, what are you talking about Francis has only done what he felt was right for our people" Mary shouted at me,

"Bash I understand how hard this must be for you I can only imagine the pain I would be going though had those men harmed Mary, you are not thinking straight go to your wife she probably needs you more than we do right now" Francis said in a calm voice as if nothing that I had just told him had made any impact on him what so ever.

"You really are our father's son Francis, right down to his cold unfeeling heart and his selfish mind" I spat back at him then turned to go back to Kenna. The entire way back all I could think about were those men and the awful things they did my beautiful sweet Kenna I would make them pay if I had to search till the ends of the earth they would pay for what they had done with their very lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry this isn't about the story but, would anyone be interested if I did a cross-over between Gossip Girl and Once upon a time, it would involve Chair and Rumbelle, I just can't seem to get over how similar these two ships really are but maybe I'm just imagining it, is there anyone who is interested in it I have a chapter but I'm just not sure if there would be any interest.

 **If you would be interested leave a comment below or PM me if you wanna see a summary of what the story would be about more specifically I have it up under the name love makes everything simple it's in the crossover section of the site**


End file.
